


Serving His People

by Icemaidenstory



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemaidenstory/pseuds/Icemaidenstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>There are many stories out there in which Jötnar experience heat, and I've read at least one story in which they have a queen who gives birth to all younglings, as in a beehive. So I thought of this, which is somewhat in between:</p><p>The king of Jotunheim is the ritual representative of the realm. He does not marry. Each and every Jotun is entitled to have a sexual relationship with their realm/king (who is intersex and will birth his own heir). Of course they will be reverent and respectful; this is their king who is allowing them an opportunity to possibly father a prince, not a sex slave.<br/>Maybe the king is obliged to take anyone to bed who can make a good cause why they should be chosen, or maybe they draw lots, or have competitions, or a waiting list. Maybe every day, or only during heat.</p><p>The story is of Loki being introduced to his duties as a king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serving His People

If he hadn’t read about it over the years he never would have believed it. But the documents had hardly been the kind of thing one would put in a book of propaganda. 

It was true, the King of Jotunheim was actually a queen, and everyone had a claim. 

Loki had to confess that he was nervous, he’d done the deed before of course, many happy times, but now, five months after cautiously agreeing to rule Jotunheim, he was in undeniable heat.

When they’d first come to Odin and asked for their King, Loki had laughed until he could barely breathe. Somehow Laufey had failed to have another female child and, despite his size, Loki was all they had to ensure that the Jötnar race survived. Their healers were permitted to examine him, and were confident that he could indeed mate and carry the precious Jötnar life into tomorrow.

They’d asked him, and he’s agreed. Now he was here, and it was time.

He was shaking slightly as he walked down the corridors to the Mating Place. Inside there waited five hundred Jotun, each one vetted and tested for health. Before he left the chamber they would all have had him.

He drew a shaking breath, wishing that he could turn tale and run, but he’d spent the last five months ruling these people, rebuilding the castle, ignoring Thor, he couldn’t back out now. There was nowhere to go but back to his prison cell.

Yör, his advisor and guide turned to him and bowed low.

“Are you ready Sir?” He asked.

Loki nodded, trying to look as regal as he could.

“I am.” He said.

“You remember what you must say?” Yör asked.

“I remember.” Loki said.

“After this you will truly be King, this is you coronation.” Yör said.

“I know; I am ready.” Loki said, looking anything but.

Yör opened the door and Loki walked through into the Mating Place. It looked like an arena, with seating for the five hundred waiting Jötnar. They would watch; they were all witnesses to his consent.

Loki took a deep breath as all eyes were trained on him. He looked at the assembled Jötnar and spoke.

“I am your King. I am ready. I accept you. I welcome you. Together we will create the life of the future. Come to me.”

The crowd bowed as one. Yör smiled.

“So it shall be.” He said calmly, gesturing to the guard.

The guard allowed the first Jötnar to come forward. Loki did his best to stand still as he approached. They were all so tall! A fact that had not seemed so important before but definitely seemed important now. 

The Jötnar bowed as he reached Loki. Without waiting for acknowledgement he walked behind the King and gently wrapped his arms around him from behind.

Yör had explained to him that in order for a Jötnar male to release his seed he first had to absorb fluid from Loki’s body via the crevasses on his penis. The fluid had been dripping slowly but steadily from Loki’s arse since that morning. Now he felt his breath hitch as the Jötnar reached beneath his loincloth and gently pressed a finger against his opening. 

There was no resistance. Loki had been unsure up to this point but the feel of that finger sent untold shivers through his body. He wanted more.

Without quite meaning to he pressed himself back onto the finger. A soft moan of longing escaped his mouth.

The arena-like setup sent the sound to the furthest reaches of the room. The watching Jötnar leaned forwards slightly as the man behind the King withdrew his finger and removed his loincloth. Nudging his swollen cock underneath the Kings clothes he found the entrance open and inviting. With great care he pressed his cock inward, making Loki lean forward slightly as he moaned at the sensation. Any thought of reluctance was gone from his mind, replaced by the sure and certain knowledge that this was *right*.

The Jötnar kept pushing gently until he was fully seated inside Loki’s body, then, just as carefully, he began to move.

Loki let out a cry of pleasure and tried to push back against him. He had no trouble taking him in but their size difference was causing problems of a different kind. Their rhythm was uneven and difficult. After a few minutes of trying the Jötnar leaned down and spoke gently into his King’s ear.

“May I lift you, Sir?” He asked.

Loki nodded, his whole world had been reduced to wanting this to happen, even the crowd, which had made him uncomfortable at first, was no longer a concern. His body needed this.

The Jötnar braced his feet and with a good grip on Loki’s body, lifted him up. The Jötnar stood upright, thrusting his hips in rhythmic, even strokes as Loki hung from his arms, gasping his pleasure. The waiting crowd watched eagerly at this sign that their King could indeed be properly mated.

After a few minutes, the Jötnar pulled out of him. Loki hissed his disappointment, but the Jötnar moved around and lifted him again, this time holding him from the front.

This was another moment of truth. If Loki couldn’t take him, then all would be lost, for him, and for Jotunheim.

The Jötnar pressed forward, lowering Loki onto his ready cock. Loki’s mouth dropped open at the sensation and he let out a keening wail. For a moment the other Jötnar were alarmed, Yör jerked forward as though to stop it, but Loki gasped a huge breath of air and wrapped his arms firmly around the Jötnar’s body. 

He could take it, he wanted to take it. Their King was crowned.

The second Jötnar approached as the first began to shift his hips, making Loki cry out with each thrust. Positioning himself behind the King he waited until the first Jötnar had slowed, then gently began pressing himself inside.

Loki thought his mind would explode. He could feel them both, pressing, pushing, opening him up in the most amazing way. He moaned helplessly as they reached past him and grasped each other’s arms.

As one they began to move, each thrust pushing their cocks deep inside of him, making him see stars over and over. He could hear the crowd cheering as his body rose and fell in time with their thrusts. His feet dangled helplessly, splayd out either side of their bodies as they thrust into him again and again. 

With a sudden rush of fluid and feeling, the first Jötnar came. Loki felt it spill inside of him and let out a sound he did not know he was capable of at the sensation. The crowd cheered wildly and stamped their feet in excitement.

They let him down and pulled out of him. He had only a moments feeling of abandonment and emptiness before the second Jötnar moved to his front, and a waiting third eagerly to his back.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Over and over, well trained like the army these men had been chosen from. Each new rush of fluid left him feeling a little fuller, a little heavier. But still they lifted him. Still they thrust. A seemingly unending line of Jötnar, each taking him one way, then the other.

He could no longer stand, when they let him down after a spill he sagged to his knees. But only for a moment before he was lifted again. The feel of the cocks sliding into his wet openings was incredible. He could only moan helplessly as they began to work him yet again.

His arse leaked fluid from their pounding, his cunt leaked nothing, holding it all inside.

The noise he made each time new seed entered his body brought a fresh round of cheering and celebrating. The crowd cheered each other on as they watched their King be filled.

Another spill and they let him down. His legs gave way entirely and he almost fell to the ground, but the Jötnar caught him, held him, and gently gave him to the next one moving around from behind him.

Loki looked up through exhausted eyes at this new Jötnar. He had tried to look at them all in the beginning, but had long since given up.

“How many?” He managed.

“I am the four hundred and seventh, Sir.” He replied respectfully, even as he lifted Loki’s body up and settled him onto his waiting cock.

Loki couldn’t answer. He was so sensitive now, almost, but not quite sore. The second Jötnar pressed into his arse and together they reached out for one another. Loki hung between them like a ragdoll. He had no strength to hold himself up, he could not wrap his arms around these Jötnar as he had done in the beginning. He let out a moan as they began to move, once again lifting him up and down with each eager, fresh thrusts. These Jötnar were not tired as he was. These Jötnar had been waiting while he’d been steadily exhausted over the last few hours. He had no idea how many hours, no idea how long he’d been here, pressed between two Jötnar, filled to capacity with cock and seed. Four hundred and seven. So many more to go.

They thrust onward.

When the last one lifted him up and settled him, Loki barely noticed. His body was still screaming in pleasure, all the hours they had worked him and still his body only wanted more. But it was depleted of all energy, and it was some minutes before he realised that, although there was a cock thrusting into his cunt, no cock was pressing eagerly into his arse. He hung weakly from the Jötnar’s arms until the final spurt of seed. He was done, he could feel it in his body. It knew he was full, five hundred was about the right amount.

His belly was swollen and the skin was sore where it had stretched too quickly. Yör came to his side and gestured for the healers, who had been watching and monitoring him throughout, to come and attend him.

“He is almost bursting with seed.” The Head Healer said. “He is tender and exhausted. His openings are swollen, as is his belly. There is no damage though, nothing abnormal, he has mated like a King of normal size.”

“And the rest?” Yör asked as Loki lay flat, his eyes were open but he looked at nothing, his breath came in exhausted pants.

“In a few weeks he should birth a healthy crop of eggs. Already I can feel the seeds fusing together inside him to create new life.”

“Good.” Yör said, relief clearly in his voice. 

He gestured to the guards, who lifted the King with great ceremony onto a padded carry-bed. They carried Loki back to the royal chambers and settled him in comfort.

Yör took a bottle of nourishing fluid from the side table and nudge the end into Loki’s mouth. He groaned faintly in protest but after so many hours of exertion, and so many hours of producing the preparation fluid, he was in need of hydration. Yör made him swallow all of it before leaving him to his rest.

“Goodnight, you Majesty.” He said to the figure lying helpless on the bed. “And congratulations, my King.”

Even in his exhaustion, Loki smiled.


End file.
